Noah Gray World 5
Noah Gray was a canon character adapted and used by Pippy in World 5: The Formula. He was first and only child of Pippa Millbrook and Gabriel Gray, and had the ability of DNA Manipulation. He was from the future, having travelled back with his half-sister, Kaylee Bishop, to try and change the future, and he therefore had a younger self. He was killed by Reed "Red" Reed. Appearance Noah had grown to be tall, standing around 6ft 2, and he was very well built and muscular, which was a result of all of his work to fight against Pinehearst. His hair was similar to his father's dark brown shade, and his eyes were similar as well. He looked very little like his mother. He was once accidentally mistaken for his father by Matt Parkman. Normally he wore hoodies with jeans, very inconspicuous clothing. Abilities He had the ability of DNA Manipulation. This is the ability to manipulate DNA, thus altering age, physical appearance, abilities, genetic health and normal physiological processes. As an adult he could use the ability much more proficiently than his younger self can, and Noah was able to access all possible aspects of this ability. He was shown using the ability several times to give himself a temporarily second ability useful for his current situation, although these always faded and disappeared after time, or if he tried to give himself another gift. He was practised in using this side of his ability, and could give himself extra powers without much thought. He used this ability to kill before, as well as change his own appearance and his age. Family & Relationships *Mother - Pippa Millbrook *Father - Gabriel Gray *Adoptive Aunt - Andrea Maxxted (deceased) *Younger Half-Sister - Kaylee Bishop *Ex-Girlfriend - Reed "Red" Reed Personality In the future, Noah had become a very determined person, and he was also prideful. He was very private, and had closed himself off from almost everyone. He was also very deceptive. Etymology Noah was named after Noah Bennet, who helped his father contain and master his hunger, and this is a Hebrew name meaning "Rest; comfort" which is quite ironic considering Noah would say he never felt either if he was asked. He has no middle name and his surname means "Son of Grace" as well as the colour. History Noah's own past in the future is mostly unknown. It is known that he was never close with his half-sister, Kaylee, or anyone for that matter, and that he was raised hating Pinehearst with a passion. He was a strong fighter in the future, one of the few left. He teleported back in time with his half-sister to undo the events of that timeline, and attempt to save it and stop the future he had lived in from ever happening. He began a relationship with Reed "Red" Reed, an Pinehearst agent, and separated from Kaylee and her group. He started plotting for a way to bring Pinehearst down, but before he could even try, Red was commanded by Pinehearst to kill his aunt, Andrea. She lied to him and claimed that she'd tricked them. Noah went in with Kaylee in an attempt to extract his aunt before she could be killed, but when he arrived, he was informed she had been killed by Red. He and Kaylee escaped from Pinehearst, and when he returned to question Red, she denied that she had murdered his aunt. Noah professed that he had thought he had loved her, before he killed her, using his ability. She reacted instinctively and used her own power to kill him, as she died. Kaylee later found his body and is currently searching for a way to revive him. Younger Self His younger self currently lives with his father and his mother in California. Noah is currently just over a year and a half old, and he has had a happy life so far, with little complications. He also has the ability of DNA Manipulation, but has little skill with his gift so far, and will not even realise he possesses it until he is around seven years old. He is currently on track to live the exact same life as his older version. The two have never met. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters Category:Future Characters